


Teen Wolf: My Precious One

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Teen Wolf: The Sawyer Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prologue, Sawyer Family- Original Character, The Hale Family, The Hale House, Werewolves, Wolf Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bedMy precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep.Just bow your head and give your cares to me.Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.Dance with the stars and touch the face of GodAnd if you should awake...My precious one, my tiny oneI'll kiss your little cheekAnd underneath the smiling moonI'll send you back to sleep.





	1. Meeting Future Wife

**Author's Note:**

> 'Black' was my Mikaela Sawyer's mother's maiden name

**Black Wolf Sanctuary, Texas**

Sheriff Michael Sawyer stepped out of his police car and slammed it shut behind him before walking towards a group of people in front of the Black Wolf Sanctuary, there was a woman sitting in the back of an ambulance getting treatment by one of the EMTs. He walked towards one of the officers nearby and asked, "So what happened here?"

"A fight broke out, Sheriff, a group of men had decided to try to break some wolves out but that woman there had spotted them and laid those men out before she called the police herself to tell them what had happened." An officer said as he pointed towards the woman in the ambulance who was getting a small band-aid on her eyebrow.

"She got a name?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he looked at the woman with interest.

"Michelle Black, she works here actually her family runs this place."

"Thanks, Mike." Sheriff Sawyer said before he headed towards the woman.

Sheriff Sawyer leaned against the door of the ambulance and said, "Evening, Ms. Black."

Michelle Black looked up at him and Sheriff Michael Sawyer forgot to breath when he saw her face for the first time.

"Evening, Sheriff."

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones when she had been looking at him. She was an exceptional beautiful young woman of twenty years of age, and that beautiful southern accented voice, a soft feminine lilting honey magnolia one that he heard when she greeted him in return. She had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion.

She had a riotous mop of black curls and hazel brown eyes, and full lips that looked soft to the touch. Ian had to make his free hand into a fist when she had looked up at him because he had wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

The woman had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, she has wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firm and soft breasts that was covered by a white dress shirt that have several buttons at the top that was under a tan leather jacket, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She also has a well-defined butt and long, tapering legs with toned muscles that was covered and hugged by tight black pants and boots.

Sheriff Sawyer cleared his throat when he realized that he had been staring at her like a teenage boy who had seen his first beautiful girl who had smiled at him, "Why didn't you just call the police when they had first trespassed, Ms. Black?" There he now remembered what he wanted to say to her, after staring at her.

"So they could harm my wolves?" Michelle said. "I don't think so, Sheriff."

Sheriff Sawyer noticed the beginning of a black eye on her face and said, "And they gave you on hell of a shiner."

Michelle laughed and said, "Yes, they did but I got them back...they won't do that again."

"Next time that happens, Ms. Black, call the police and hose them down."

"...Michelle and I will."

"Michael and good." Sheriff Sawyer said with a smile.

"Alright, Ms. Black, you have no internal injuries or head injury so you can go." One of the EMTs said.

"Thank you." Michelle stood up and moved away from the vehicle and then there was an awkward silence between the sheriff and woman.

Sheriff Sawyer cleared his throat and asked the question he had been dying to ask since he first saw her, "Are you free Saturday night, Michelle?"

Michelle blinked at him in surprise before she smiled at him and said, "Yes, Michael, I am...."


	2. New Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Mikaela an older brother, I will add him to Meeting the Monster

_**My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.** _  
_**My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed** _

Michael Sawyer stepped out of the moving van and walked to stand in front of the vehicle to stare at the house that he had purchased with his wife. He turned when he heard the door opening on the passenger side and smiled when Michelle, his wife, stepped around the vehicle to stand by his side.

Michael smiled as he slipped his arm around her and gestured towards the house. "Well, what do you think?"

Michelle Sawyer, a beautiful woman of twenty-nine, smiled up at her husband. "It's beautiful, Michael. I love it."

They both turned when they heard the excited squealing coming from the van, Ian looked at her and smiled. "Should we get the newest member of the Sawyer clan and Micah out to show them their new home?"

Michelle laughed as she released her husband and said, "Of course. And get Micah too." She headed to the van with her husband trailing behind her.

Michelle leaned into the van and smiled as she was greeted with the sight of her daughter who was looking around the interior of the moving van. And sitting next to her was Micah who was three years old. Michelle glanced over and caught her husband's eyes as Mikaela looked back and forth between her and Michael. Micah blinked sleepily before he yawned hugely and stretched. She undid the buckles of her daughter's baby carrier and picked her up as Ian did the same with their son who proceeded to rest his small head on his father's shoulder and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

Michelle kissed Mikaela's cheek as she walked around to stand in front of the van once again and whispered to her two children, "Look, little wolf pups, we have a home now."

Michael appeared at her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she said, "Yeah, we're finally home." 

Michelle and Michael smiled at each other holding their two children, cooing softly. Suddenly Michelle went stiff when she smelled something wild and canine-like behind them, and she turned her head to look over their shoulder to see two men, a woman, two girls, one being the same age as Mikaela, and a boy walking towards them. Ian noticed that his wife's attention was no longer on him or their children, and followed the line of her sight on the group that was making their way towards them.

Michael went to stand between the group and his family as he asked, "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled as she stopped in a comfortable distance between them and said in greeting, "I'm Talia Hale, my family and I wanted to welcome you to New Beacon Hills."

Michelle stared at her as she said, moving Mikaela a bit so she was comfortable, "I never knew that an Alpha of a werewolf pack would be so welcoming to a Wolf Woman and her family."

"I know but I wanted to greet you." Talia told her. 

Michael glanced over his shoulder to his wife before he looked back at them and said, "I am surprised that you are actually okay with us being here."

Talia glanced at the man standing at her right as she said, "Sadly not all werewolves think like we do. You are actually the first Wolf Woman to come to New Beacon Hill....."

Michael grimaced as she stared at them and said, realizing that he didn't introduce himself, "Sorry, I'm Michael Sawyer, this is my wife..."

"Michelle." Michelle spoke up, than she smiled at the baby in her arms and the boy in his father's arms. "And this little bundle of joy is Mikaela. That's Micah." Micah opened his eyes and looked over at their new neighbors, blinking at them before he laid his head back on Michael's shoulder. "Say hello to our new neighbors." The baby girl cooed and squealed when her mother bounced Mikaela in her arms causing Talia and the man to her right to smile.

Talia gestured to the man on her right as she said, "This is my husband, Ian, and this is my brother, Peter." She glanced over her shoulder to look at the three behind them. "That is Laura, Derek and Cora."

"It's nice to meet you." Michelle said with a small smile as Ian shook the other Ian's hand with a smile.

Ian smiled as he gestured towards the moving van and asked, "Do you need help with unpacking?"

Michael smiled at them and said, "Yeah, since Michelle will have her hands full with watching the little ones." Michelle took Micah from him who didn't even open his eyes during the transfer.

Talia glanced at Laura who was holding Cora and said to her, "Laura, I want you to help Mrs. Sawyer with her twins and keep an eye on Cora."

Laura nodded her head and said, "Yes, mom."

Michelle smiled at Laura and said as she tilted her head towards the house, "Come on in, Laura."

Michelle led the way to her new house and opened the door, with her mad mother skills of course, stepping into the house for the first time. She smiled as she looked around the interior and turned to see Laura was also looking around her. She could hear Michael out there with the Ian, Peter, Derek and Talia.

Laura looked at the Wolf Woman in front of her as she said, "It's beautiful."

Michelle laughed as she looked at her two little wolf pups and said, "Yes, and it's home."

"I'm glad you decided to come to Beacon Hill, Mrs. Sawyer." Laura said, smiling at her. 

"So am I, Laura, so am I."

"...Can I hold one of them for you?" Laura asked motioning to one of the children.

Michelle smiled and said, "Of course, here...take Mikki, Micah is still attached to his mama and doesn't like strangers holding him." 

Laura smiled and took the baby girl, cooing when Mikaela looked up at her and gurgled as she reached up with her tiny hands.

"So will they both be able to change into wolves?" Laura asked curiously as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"No, just Mikaela." Michelle explained as she gently bounced Micah. "The ability to change into wolf is passed from mother to daughter though the son carries that ability but it's dormant until he has a daughter of his own and then she'll be able to transform into a wolf."

"That sounds...complicated." Laura mused with a frown.

Michelle laughed and said, "I am sure it does but that's how it goes, Laura." She smiled at the girl. "Come on, let's go explore while they bring in furniture and boxes in." Michelle walked out of the living room with Laura behind her to explore the new house and the lands it was on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'My Precious One' by Celine Dion a month ago and it had inspired me to write this but I never wrote it until the Stilinski Twins one lol


End file.
